Mina's Love
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: This story is based on Mina finding what love and sacrifice truly is. Rated M for Mentions of Rape, BDSM and drug abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have another story I have not UD but I thought of this idea and it won't leave my head so why not write it. I hope you all like it is mostly about Sailor Venus/Mina and a OC.**

It was a normal day as the girls went towards school. Serena was babbling on about Darien and Mina was taking in the juicy details as Ami kept her nose in a book and Lita just chook her head. But as soon as they got to a curb they saw a bunch of guys pinning a girl against the wall. Both Mina and Lita sprung into action and pushed the boys away. "Whatever she's a freak!"

"I'll show you freaks!" Lita screamed at them showing them a fist. Mina sat down next to the girl as Serena and Amy approached. "Hey you ok did any of them hurt you?" Mina asked softly, the other girl shook her head no got up barely said thanks and left.

"Well that was weird." Serena told everyone Lita shrugged and everyone else went to class. There Molly and Melvin sat chattering and Serena went to say hello to Molly. "Hey guys!" "Oh hey did you hear that weirdo kid from, the arts classes is coming to these classes too, it seems it finally got up with her."

"What weird kid Melvin." Serena asked

"Oh Melvin just because she dreams about a prince and princess doesn't mean she's weird." Molly said to her boyfriend.

"Well I think it's romantic." Serena said. Melvin shrugged and continued on with Molly and his chatter. Class started and Mina could feel eyes burning her head. She turned and saw the girl from this morning." Class we have a new student could you please rise and present yourself." She did with her short brown hair and a small pony tail. "Hi my name is Angelique Kyle"

"Hello Angelique Kyle" The whole class said their hello and Angelique quickly sat back down not looking at anyone but the floor.

* * *

Soon lunch came and the girls were eating when Lita broke the unrealistic silence for them. "So you're all thinking why a girl moved down here in 10th grade and who is she huh?" They all shook their heads yes. But Amy as always was the one to tell the little she knew. "Well I know she was once an art student but her family could not afford it anymore so they sent her here."

"Oooh an artist do you think she'll draw a portrait of me and Darien?" Serena said hopeful.

"As if besides that's all we know about her so maybe if we talk to her ,you know make her feel welcomed, she seems shy?" Mina said and everyone agreed so they started looking for her but did not find her, except mina that looked up to a hall window and saw her standing then sliding down to sit on the floor. Mina took the side stairs and went to sit beside the other girl. "Hi what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh hi, um no reason I just like to draw in silence." Angelique said continuing to draw and eat a sushi.

"Can I see?" Mina asked but Angelique held the drawing tither and said that it was not done yet. Mina kept looking at the other girl for longer than she expected there's just something so familiar about her. But she let it go and went back to her friends, she told them about her and how shy she really was so they just left her alone for now. They soon headed out of school and went towards Rei's temple the reven haired girl welcomed them "Hey guys how was your first day of school?"

"Good we even have a new student?" Mina was quick to answer.  
"Oh nice." The girls then proceeded to chat about everything that had happened in their last few years. "So Luna do you think something else might pop up?"

"No I do not think so Amy, but we must keep a look out." All girls nodded in agreement and soon left the temple.

Mina and Artemis arrived at her house, her mom was talking to some other woman, she said hello to her mother who told her tomorrow she would have to go with her to a meeting, which never happened but it was a rare occasion and well she obliged. Mina got undressed and put on her pj and sat on her bed,she opened the window slightly to let the cool air in. She lied down and stared up at the orange sky turning to night. After she fell asleep she started to have a familiar dream again, she was a young girl in the Venus kingdom, where apparently there was another sailor scout, watching over her, she felt her warmth and kindness, she saw her giving her a purple star in her hands as they said good bye and held on to one another. As quickly as the dream came it ended. Mina woke up and looked up at now the starry night sky.

* * *

The next day the girls went back to school, everything seemed normal till Angelique came in late after Serena and Mina. "I'm sorry I had a quick blood work to do."

"That's fine take a seat." Angelique took a seat in the back of the class room and started opening her textbook and notebook. She quickly got bored so she started to draw on her notebook, the same girl with blond hair and bow with the orange /yellow outfit came to mind. She sighed and lied her head down as she looked out at the sky especially the warm sun.

Lunch soon loomed over and Angelique could see everyone in groups or couples, she stood up and made her way down to the hall like the other day. Mina saw her and told her friends she would meet with them later at Lita's apartment. She fallowed the other girl but was surprised to see her go to the music instrument room. She opened the door slightly and saw the other girl sit on the piano starting to play a sad tune. Mina actually started to tear up, for what reason she could not figure out but her heart ached very badly. She decided she could not listen to more so she left before she cried herself to death. She went and found her friends and told them about her find and they just listened. Mina's heart still ached but she could not get why on earth so much.

"So coming over to the mall with us? Serena asked Mina.

"I'm sorry guys but my mom has me go with her to this meeting she says she wants me to meet someone."

"Ooh you think is a hot guy?" Lita asked.

"Don't know but will tell you when I get tomorrow."

Mina went to her house, got showered and dressed, she put on her signature red bow and a nice light blue dress. Her earrings and a pearled neckless. "My Mina you look nice." Artemis said to his char.

"Well I'm preparing to see some person my mom wants me to meet so I guess I'd better look nice."

"Hmm expecting it to be the one." Mina looked at the cat and simply shrugged, he knew as much as her she was not allowed to be in love with anyone.

"Mina I'm sorry, you know that right."

"I know." Mina said softly as she rubbed Artemis on the head. She quickly went to her mother and off they went. Her mother told her in the car that the reason she wanted her to come was because her client had a daughter about her age, and she was new to Tokyo so she thought perhaps this would help the young girl to get acquainted with the city and people. Mina said sure but didn't understand why this girl was so important.

They had arrived at the house and the maid opened the door, it was a big house a mansion really. "Oh wonderful you're here and I see you brought your daughter."

"Hi I'm Mina." Mina said politely.

"Angelique come down here." Mina stood still as she heard the name and saw the door of a room open as soon as she was going to ask, her breath caught in her throat there Angelique stood in a beautiful pink dress with her hair up with a pink bow on top. She came down the stairs gracefully.

"Hi you must be thrilled for your mother's marriage." She nodded and looked at Mina.

"Well you two go talk outside we have business to attend." The girls excited to the back yard and Angelique asked Mina if she wanted something to eat or drink.

"Um sure."

"Pink Lemonade and Crakers with cheese sound good." Angelique coughed softly on her hand.

"Hmm yeah."

"So you're new to Tokyo, where are you from originally?"

"I'm from America but I've been all over." Angelique said as she stood up to go to the kitchen and get the offered treats. Mina stayed behind quietly observing her go back to the house. She soon found herself looking at the pool, she went to it, took her sandals off and put her feet in. Angelique had returned with the pink lemonade and crakers and she tapped Mina on the shoulder to hand her the glass. "Hmm thanks." Mina said as she took a drink of the sweet and tart drink. "So what else can you tell me about yourself?"

"Um I like to paint and play the piano." Angelique rubbed the back of her neck as she started to feel warm. Mina took a towel that was on the nearby chair and got it wet from the pool water and put it in the back of Angelique's neck. "There better." "Yeah how did you know?" Mina kept her eyes on her and said she didn't know exactly but that she could somehow sense it. Angelique chuckled and they continued mindless chatter getting to know one another, soon the girls mothers asked them back inside for Mina and her mother had to go back home. "Hey see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah" Angelique answered happily.

The next day at school everyone was buzzing about the first school dance of the year, everyone was to attend. Mina and the girls were excited but Angelique just kept silent and continued drawing, Mina noticed and went up to her seat, "hey you excited for the dance?" "I'm not much of a dancer, I bet you and your friends will have fun?" "Hey I've got an idea why don't you come with us, that way you won't feel so lonely ok."

"Ok." Angelique gave her a small smile and the day continued on.

P.E. came around and Mina was excited because they would be playing volleyball her favorite sport.

"Ok today I want you to pair up, Molly you and Amy, Lita you and Serena, Mina and…Angelic?" The coach said blowing her horn.

"Here you go now pass me the ball" Mina gave the ball to Angelique and stood ready to receive on the other end. Angelique threw the ball up and hit it. It just landed barely on the floor and rolled. Mina looked at her and chuckled. "No that's not how you serve. Here let me teach you." Mina took the ball from the floor, stood behind Angelique, made her hold the ball in her left hand, and took her right hand to hit underneath the ball. Angelique looked at the ball fly upwards.

"Oh ok." Angelique whispered. "You got it now?" Mina said near Angelique's neck.

"Hmmm" Soon Angelique was serving the ball and hit it back to Mina with equal force as the former Volleyball Captain. After that they all went to change,Mina noticed from the corner of her eye, Angelique change, she couldn't help it, why this girl had a mystified aura about her, ever since she heard her play the piano she wanted to know more about her, get close to her but how? She figured she would be going with her mom to the wedding planning deals that would give her more time with her she thought.

"Hey Mina?" Lita asked the called at the blond bombshell.

"Yeah?"

"Um you want to come with us to the arcade?" "Yeah hey would you mind if we invite her?" Mina said pointing at Angelique.

"No, I don't see why, you'd think she'd go for it?" Lita asked her friend, looking unsure at the short, brown haired girl.

"Yeah I think so let me go ask." Mina stood up having gotten dressed in her school uniform and went up to Angelique, she put her hand on the other girls shoulder, which surprised the short girl.

"Hey my friends and I are going to the arcade would you like to come with us?"

"Ok if they don't mind." Angelique said hopeful. Mina shook her head no and waited for her to be done, After they walked out of the gym with Lita, Amy and Serena. "Hey so we don't know much about you."

"What do you want to know Serena, right?"

"Um yeah, well where are you from?"

Angelique swallowed and continued. "I'm originally from America but I have been all over the world since I was 13 because my mom started working for this big Politician, actually they both are getting married."

"Oh how romantic." Serena said. Angelique shrugged and continued walking in silence. As they got in to the arcade Rei greeted them. "There you guys are guess who's father is getting married." "Yours." The girls said in unisison.

"Yes mine and he never even called not until last night when he showed uo to tell me I will, be moving back to the mansion, and now I am going to also have a step sister,"

"How odd your dad is getting married, and Angelique's mom is getting married." Mina mentioned. Rei looked at Mina and asked who Angelique was. Angelique raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"I'm and let me guess, you're Rei Hino, daughter of world famous politician Thomas Rei Hino."

"Yes but how did you?"

"Hi I'm your new step sister." Angelique said smugly.

All the girls gasped except for Mina who was thrilled, "Oh this is going to be so cool, you two are going to be sisters ,I wish I had a sister to talk to about stuff."

"So how long have you known about this?" Rei asked Angelique went on to tell all of them how her mother met Thomas by stroke of accident at a hotel, how they continued talking and seeing each other, he then hired her to be his personal assistance making them inseparable, and Angelique having no say in any matters went along for the ride as she put it. Rei continued to ask questions and Angelique tried to answer the best she could without revealing too much on their parents secrets and soon the girls were talking about school and boys. Angelique just kept to herself after boys began to surface the conversations. Instead she kept her corner of the eyes on a beautiful blond with a bright red bow sitting next to her. The girls left the arcade and Rei and Angelique went to the temple so Rei could pack up and they were picked up by Rei's father's limo. They rode in silence each thinking about how their lives where going to change now that their parents where to be wed. When they got to the mansion Rei flung herself on her fathers arms. Angelique swallowed hard and looked at the floor. In that moment she made a vow to protect Rei Hino from the truth.

* * *

Mina got home and told her mother about what happened with Rei and how Angelique's mother was marrying Rei's dad. She then went on to tell her mother how she wanted to help with the wedding plans. Her mom said sure and Mina went to her room. She changed up to her PJ's after taking a bath and started talking to Artemis on how odd everything seemed but also exiting." Yeah I'll say, that's how destiny works I guess." Artemis said to Mina. Mina nodded and went to sleep, the next day she scrambled to get to school on time. As she ran down the side walk she went smack dab on Angelique's back. "Sorry, I'm so sorry." "It's ok Mina, are you alright?" Angelique gave her a half smile. Mina looked at her and quickly gave her a nod ok. "Good" Both girls walked the rest of the way to school. School was uneventful until P.E. came the girls where supposed to have physical combat with each other, the same paring as last time happened.

"Ok Angelique whenever you're ready." Mina said to her opponent.

"No you go first Mina." Angelique said to the other girl.

"Ok here goes." Mina threw a punch but Angelique grabbed her hand in mid punch, then she twisted the girls arm behind her back holding her close to her body.

"You're good." Mina gasped.

"You're good to Mina." Angelique whispered in the other girls ear, she let go and they started all over again, but this time Angelique pushed Mina on the floor and pinned her. They looked at each other's eyes blazing with anger. Mina was taken aback, Angelique started throwing punches at the grown near Mina's face. She then got up and ran to the changing room. Mina went after her and watched as the girl cried in a stall. "Hey what's the matter." Mina said as she took the crying girl in her arms, the rest of the girls fallowed and could not understand what was going on for the life of them. Everyone was ordered to change but Mina kept a hold on the other girl. After a while Mina started to let go of her grip and made Angelique look at her. She searched her eyes, pleading with her but Angelique made no sound. Mina reluctantly got up and left the other girl but not before turning and telling her that if she needed someone she would be there.

* * *

Weeks passed and soon the wedding was approaching, Angelique's mother asked all of Rei's friends to be bridesmaids. "oh that's cool" Rei and the others said. They all where gushing at the idea, Mina kept her eyes however on the brown haired girl in the corner of the room, both keeping their eyes on each other. Mina went in the direction of the shorter girl and stood before her. "So excited? How are you feeling?" Mina said as she took hold of the girls hand.

"I'm better, thanks Mina." Mina kept looking at her wondering what where this girls secrets. Rei called out to them and Mina let go of the other girls hand and went right back to her group of friends. Angelique pushed herself of the wall and went in the same direction keeping her eyes on the curves and body of the blond in front of her. "Ok girls so we have to look the best for my dad's wedding and Angelique's mom wedding, so any ideas?" Rei asked happily. Angelique secretly wished the other girl was not as thrilled but at the same time she couldn't help but smile a little at the girl's enthusiasm. The girls talked and looked through magazines upon magazines of dresses for bridesmaids. Mina decided to take a seat on the love seat beside the couch Rei and the others were at, Angelique upon seeing the girl move away from her fallowed suit and sat beside her. Mina grabbed a magazine and started flipping it, she then leaned in a little towards Angelique letting her see the pictures "see anything you like?" "I'm" Was all Angelique said looking at Mina, Mina blushed but kept going through the pages. Rei decided they had enough and it was time for Pizza, "Guys want me to order some Pizza" "Oh yes Rei, I'm starving" Serena said with drool coming out of her mouth. "When aren't you Serena?" Angelique said making everyone chuckle. Soon the Pizza arrived and the girls pigged out. "Hey how about we have a sleep over tonight." Rei said to everyone.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Mina smiled. Angelique swallowed but let it go. Tonight would be a long night.

Ok Leaving it here this was a long chapter anyways. Please let me know what you guys think. I know it's not quite perfect but the next chapter should shed some light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Is Another Chapter, I do not own Sailor Moon, in case you were wondering. I know this story is a little different ok a lot but I hope you all like it.**

**Review please!**

The girls had gone to their houses and back to the mansion with their belongings for the night. Angelique stood near Rei welcoming all of them in, she captured Mina's eyes as she came through the door. Mina gave her a small smile as Rei closed the door behind them. "So we are going to have fun tonight, Linda said to just be quiet after midnight."

"Ok so what are we going to do?" Lita asked as she dropped her things in the living room. All the girls doing the same.

"What if we play make over?" Angelique suggested unsure.

"That's a great idea Angelique we can figure out styles for the wedding." Rei said again much too excited for Angelique's comfort. Rei went to the bath room and brought all the brushes she had in a basket. Mina took Lita as she undid her hair and started brushing, Rei did the same for Serena, Amy sat looking at Lita's flowing brown hair. "Beautiful aren't they." Angelique whispered softly in Amy's ear as she took a brush to the blue haired girl, making her blush. "I notice how you stare at her, is ok Amy I won't tell." Amy gulped but let the other short girl continue massaging her head with the brush. Angelique took two bobby pins and pined them on each side of Amy's hair, she then stood in front of the girl, she brushed her eye bros, put some blush on each cheek, took some yellow green eye shadow and put it on each of her eyelids. Then she took her chin to colore her lips with a light peach color. For once Amy was enjoying being dolled up, she hoped a certain tall brunette would notice her. "There done, quite is easy for someone as cute as yourself, don't you think so Lita?" Angelique said eyeing the other girl, who now had her hair pinned to one side cascading her left shoulder both, Amy and Lita gasped at seeing how beautiful the other was. Mina smiled and smirked knowingly at Angelique they both knew the girls had the hots for each other but where too afraid to admit it to one another.

Then Mina took Angelique's bow out of her hair and started brushing it. Angelique let out a small moan in pleasure of being treated kindly. Mina squirmed a little at hearing it but continued running the comb down Angelique's scalp and short hair, she then took one side of her hair with bobby pins and softly ran her hand over the shorter girls right ear making the girl beneath her get Goosebumps over her neck. Mina then sat in front of Angelique, took her chin and put on light blush on her cheeks, much like she had done with Amy earlier, though Angelique kept her gaze on Mina's the whole time. Mina out on eye shadow on the short girl and deep red lipstick. "There, you look beautiful." Mina said softly to the other girl not once taking her eyes off her. Angelique took off Mina's bow not taking her eyes of the other girls once. "Turn." She ordered and Mina obliged , Angelique took a hair brush and started running it down the golden locks of Mina's hair.

The other four girls where hypnotize at what was going on before them, but what was it they really didn't know. After the makeover was done they ate some snack and layed on their sleeping bags. "So Serena we've got to know have you finally went through the next level with Darien?" Mina asked suggestively.

"Yeah have you, you've been together for an awful long time." Lita mentioned.

"Yeah you guys are even engaged for god sakes." Rei said chuckling.

"You're engaged?" Angelique asked outstanded.

"You guys that's Serena's and Darien's business not ours." Amy said blushing a little at the topic of conversation.

"Aww come on give us the juicy details." Lita said begging Serena.

"Oh and yes she's engaged, since last year actually." Mina said to Angelique, making the other girls mouth turn into an O shape. Mina took in that look and thought she looked so cuite.

"Well we, gosh you guys this is well…"

"You don't have to tell us anything Serena, it's your private life." Amy said.

"Yeah we where just teasing." Lita said lying down on her sleeping bag.

Serena sighed in relief and everyone soon got comfterble and ready for sleep. In the middle of the night through Mina woke, she looked beside her but she could not see Angelique anywhere, she got out of her sleeping bag carefully trying not to disturb anyone. She looked down to see Amy had held on to Lita's extended hand. She smiled to herself knowing it would not be long before those two finally expressed the love and desire they had for one another. She was going to go towards the kitchen when she saw the Master bed room open, she gasped at what she saw, Rei's father was carrying a limp Angelique to her bed room, she quickly hid behind the sofa as soon ad the man retreated back to his bed room, Mina made her way up the stairs and in to Angelique's bed room. Mina got close to the other girl in her bed and examined her, the short girl started to open her eyes, to look up at worried blue ones.

"Mina, what are you doing here?"

"We where in a sleep over down stairs, then I woke up and why are you covered in blond stained sheets?" Mina looked over the other girls covered self. Angelique couldn't hold it anymore so she started sobbing hard. Mina took the other girl in her arms and ran her hand soothingly over her back. "He rapes me and uses whips and chaines and other things." Angelique said in a small voice, enough for Mina to hear her. Mina was shocked and made the other girl look at her. "Since when?"

"Since I was 13, he made a deal with my mother he would supply her the drugs while I supply him my body." Angelique barely could talk as the sobs took over her. "You can't tell anyone Mina, please!" Mina looked at her conflicted but nodded in agreement, she held on to the other girl for a bit longer. "Come I'll help you get clean." Was all Mina had to say as she took the other girl by her hand and made her way to the bathroom next door, Mina opened the door softly as to not wake the others and closed it behind them. She started the water making sure it was warm but not hot. "Take off the blanket." Mina said softly. Angelique noticing the command did as she was told. Mina gasped at the welts the girl had all over her stomach, breast, thighs and back. She could not hold her tears back anymore. She took the other girls hand and guided her to the tub letting her ease in to the water. Angelique hissed at the contact of the water in her new welts. Mina took a soft hand towel and wet it in the now red stained water. She slowly ran it over the other girls body, as softly as she possibly could trying not to hurt her any further. Angelique closed her eyes loving this kind of attention, she whimpered when soap was added.

"I know, I know." Was all Mina could say to try and comfort her. After Mina felt the girl beneath her was clean she took a clean towel and made the other girl get out of the water. She wrapped up on the shorter girls body, s she lightly padded her dry. Angelique cried softly but for a different reason this time, for having such care bestowed upon her. She nuzzled her face in the crook of Mina's neck as tears ran down her face onto the blond's neck. Mina drained the bathtub and guided the girl back to her bed room. She opened the drawers and pulled out new PJ's she slowly dressed the other girl and just kissed her cheek trying to convey in that small peck of the cheek how sorry she was. She took Angeique's hand in hers and guided her back down stairs.

They both got in to their sleeping bags, both looking at one another, Mina moved closer to the other girl and started running her hand through her short wet brown locks. Angelique soon closed her eyes, from the soothing attention and exhaustion taking over.

* * *

Two months had passed since that sleep over, Mina was almost inseparable from Angelique, all the girls began to wonder what was up, but Mina did not say a word, keeping her deadly promise to the shorter girl. Plus who knows what retractions this reality would have on her longtime friendship with Rei. They were studying at the temple when Rei decided to break the silence. "Ok so in two weeks is the long awaited wedding." Mina gripped her pen hard at the mention of the wedding, clenching her jaw as well.

"Oh yes Rei, Darien is coming as my escort." Serena said dreamily. Mina looked at Serena and asked "Oh so he's coming from America?"

"Yep he's on vacation for the spring break." Serena said all guiddy.

"Great so we already have our light pink dresses ready and flowers so we should be good." Rei said once again excitedly. Mina on the other hand knowing the truth behind the marriage was just not thrilled anymore. Still there was nothing she could do, except be there for her new best friend when she needed her.

The wedding fast approached and all the girls where in their dresses. They all looked like princesses with the nice flowing long light pink dresses with the V starps exposing some of their cleavage and backs. Angelique came out nerveously going through her haid what to say about some of her scars she figured she's said it was an accident that happened long ago.

"Oh Angelique you look great!" Amy said sincerely. Angelique smiled weakly at the short blue haired girl. But Angelique heard a gasp behind her, it was Rei looking at her back. " What happened to your back?"

Mina tensed as did Angelique. The both Swallowed hard.

"Hmm" Lita and Amy went and took a look at her back. Now Angelique was flushed in embarrasedment. "I fell as a kid, on a pavement." Was all she could muster, she looked in Mina's direction and pleaded help. "Hey you guys come on we need to get ready to go down the isle." Mina said distracting everyone from Angelique's exposed back. Angelique mouthed thank you as she took her place behind Rei. Mina nodded and sighed.

The wedding ceremony was sweet, as sweet as two liars could be both Mina and Angelique thought. Still the wedding went without a hitch. They where now in the reception area drinking and laughing. Mina sat next to Angelique on an empty table."Hey" Mina said softly.

"Hey Mina." Angelique barely whispered. "It's official now, my fate is sealed." She said sarcasticly, taking a glass of champagne in one gulp. Mina looked at her with sad eyes, and took her hand. "You could always say the truth, I'll be right there with you." Mina told her sincerely. Angelique turned her head to look at her with unshead tears. "You're so good to me." Mina kept her eyes on the girl, but for some reason this time they went to the girls lip,, she unconsciously licked her lips. Angelique kept her eyes on her movements, she saw the blond get closer only to be interrupted by Rei sitting in front of them in a huff.

"Well this was romantic, but it would be better if I had someone with me." Rei said taking a sip of her champagne. Mina sighed and looked at Rei. But the peace was soon interrupted by screams. A Yuma had attached the reception and was now trying to drain everyone's energy.

Both Rei and Mina sprung into action, leaving a bewildered Angelique behind. The girls yelled for their powers. "Mars Crystal Power" "Venus Crystal Power" They transformed and started attacking the Yuma.

Angelique was about to get up when another Yuma grabbed her from behind, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She heard the yell as a ball of green thunder smashed the Yuma holding her to pulverize. Angelique fell to the floor looking at this girl kneeling before her with a short green skirt and big pin bow on her chest and back. She manage to nod and let the girl help her up, Mercury was analyzing the yuma's when she said. "There Jupiter tell moon and the others." "Right." Jupiter ran towards the main monster and hit soon three of the copies disappeared, the girls got the hint and started their attacks until Sailor Moon destroyed him with her moon prism crystal power. Mercury ran walked toward the others and made sure everyone was ok, especially Jupiter. Venus took one more look around but her eyes landed on Angelique's, she wondered why she had not been affected by the energy drainage. "Hey guys." Venus said making everyone look at whom she was looking at.

"Who are you guys?' Angelique asked with even more questions in her mind. "We are the sailor scouts." Mercury said.

"So you guys fucking exist." Angelique said with venom in her voice. All but Venus where taken aback by the tone in her voice. "We just helped everyone from the monsters." Sailor Moon said.

"Pft yeah right, I bet none of you could really deal with the real monster in this place." Venus clutched her fist in anguish knowing what the other girl meant but kept silence. The girls didn't quite get it, but Angelique dismissed them said thank you and went to start cleaning. The girls left and de transformed and went to help Angelique with cleaning off.

"Hey what happened." All the girls faked waking up, it didn't go unnoticed by Angelique but she let it go. "We were attacked but… the sailor scouts saved us, if you can believe such a thing." She said again with hatred in her voice. The girls didn't get it but Mina just started to help the other girl in silence, knowing exactly where her frustration was coming from.

The bride and groom said their goodbyes, to everyone and Rei and Angelique would stay at the shrine for the two weeks of the honeymoon. Rei showed Angelique the bedroom where she would be staying at. To Angelique there was never such a peaceful place, or time for her, she secretly hoped that her parents died and never returned but that would be too good to be true. She settled in her new room for the next two weeks and for once she fell asleep relaxed knowing nothing would disturb her.

**Ok leaving it here hope you guys are liking it, is Angelique ok?Made her up I know she's secretive and quiet but as you can see she has her reasons. this story should not be too long. Please leave me some reviews.**


End file.
